


Domesticated Love

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: One-Offs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, College Student Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Pure unadulterated Love, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski is a Grimm, Stiles is finally happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Peter falls gracefully, landing with his face pressed against Stiles' stomach and his arms around his waist. Stiles huffed a quiet laugh and Peter nipped at his stomach.“Hey!”Peter laughed deeply, the sound resonating through his chest and vibrating against Stiles crossed legs, as he kissed over the spot he had playfully bit.





	Domesticated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! just some soft sweetness because we all deserve nice things <3 hope you like it

The sun was setting on the horizon, casting shadows on the wall like a bad puppet show. The room was freezing, at least by Stiles standards. Unlike that of a summer sunset, which was soft and warm, filled with an array of blended technicoloured clouds and hot breeze, the sunset was sharp, filled with cold pinks and crystal blues and Stiles was cold just from looking at it through the window, but the bed was warm and he was cosy, snuggled up in his blankets with a book in his lap and an almost empty cup of tea. 

He’s 23 now and everything has mellowed… sort of. He lives with his boyfriend now… it’s still weird to call Peter his boyfriend even though they have been dating for a few years now, the title boyfriend doesn’t seem to suit Peter and Stiles has brought this up a few times, however, Stiles refuses to call Peter his ‘lover’ because it makes Peter too smug even through it fits better than ‘boyfriend’- anyway, they live harmoniously in a decent apartment on the better side of town. There are still days where something goes wrong or Scott has done something stupid, which he does less of now and Stiles likes to think that it was his influence (It wasn’t really), but most of the time everything’s calm and he gets to have quiet days where he’ll spend the mornings doing his college course online and then spend the rest of the day reading and sleeping. 

Stiles stretches out his legs, socked feet venturing onto the colder side of the mattress. It makes him shiver. It’s coming to the end of winter so the days are getting longer but morning and nights are still very cold. Don’t get him wrong, Stiles loves the colder months because he finds it easier to think and cuddling with Peter- a natural furnace of heat- doesn’t become unbearable after 5 minutes, he just doesn’t enjoy that fact that his hands become 20 degrees colder than any other body part.

Stiles shuffles out of bed with the blanket over his shoulders and his now empty mug in his hands. The floorboards are almost numbingly cold against his feet and Stiles is glad that he brought his blanket with him. Much like the bedroom, the rest of the apartment is bathed in soft but cold light. The kitchen is covered in soft purple light, it’s somewhat magical, as though it was in a different dimension. He likes their apartment, it modern and totally theirs. There’s no other way to describe it really. It was simply theirs, like for example, the kitchen was a mix of them, there were Stiles mugs (and the dumb no.1 dad mug he got Peter as a joke and now it’s the. Only. One. He. Uses.) and Peters cooking utensils and the plates they got together and the magnets on the fridge that Peter uses to spell out cute messages in the morning when he has work… like today ‘You’re very cute sweetheart, especially when you sore’. It makes him smile stupidly, even on the days, he doesn’t feel like it. 

The jug beside the stove boiled and Stiles refilled his mug, it was warm within his hands and somewhat grounding, like a link back to reality, something to tether him in the floaty feeling of late afternoon. With his mug of hot tea, he makes his way to their balcony. The sliding door opens with little force and then clicks shut behind him. The wind is bracing, picking apart his blanket and brushing against his skin with its icy fingers, but with the hot mug in his hands, he doesn’t mind all too much. Stiles seats himself on the sacrilegiously comfortable hammock chair they have attacked to the support beam and pulls his legs up, the hammock swaying quickly at first and then almost not at all. 

He breaths deeply, eyes closed and body still… asides from his fingers gently drumming against the porcelain mug to the beat of the unnameable song that had taken his brain hostage for the past few days. Between each blink, tap, sway, it’s like time is gripping onto each moment, fiercely latching on as though time would rocket into hyper-drive. Stiles couldn’t in a million years name the feeling that sits halfway between melancholic nostalgia and aimless thrumming excitement. He’s flooded with energy and happiness but at the same time, he’s calm and exiting in the moment. 

His heart is beating against his ribs and it radiates throughout his body and he just wants to dance with no rhythm, throw himself into a pool and just sink to the bottom. But instead, he takes a relaxed sip of his drink and slumps father into the chair, grinning manically. 

Stiles is drifting though his thoughts when the sliding door clicks shut. He looks up to see his love dressed to the tens and most definitely armed to the teeth. Peter smiles wide, a genuine smile, one that Stiles only gets to see. He bows down and kisses Stiles forehead while signing out, then resting his hands upon Stiles' shoulders as the love of his life hums contently and leans against Peters' arm. With Peter here his heart calms, no longer dashing against his chest like it was trying to write its name into his bones. He is calm and so very happy. Peter, sensing his lovers’ happiness, smiled once again. He’d be happy to keep this moment forever, but after a few seconds pass Stiles fills the silence. 

“Work okay?” 

Its Peters turn to hum softly, placing another kiss upon his darling, this time at the corner of his lips. Stiles places his mug on the terracotta topped table and picked Peters hands up off his shoulders, spinning to face him and then to yank him forward. Peter falls gracefully, landing with his face pressed against Stiles' stomach and his arms around his waist. Stiles huffed a quiet laugh and Peter nipped at his stomach. 

“Hey!” Peter laughed deeply, the sound resonating through his chest and vibrating against Stiles crossed legs, as he kissed over the spot he had playfully bit. Stiles ran his fingers through Peters perfectly styled hair, gently scratching at his scalp and training down his back, listening as his love rumbles contently under his touch. He leans down and kisses the crown of his hair. 

“let’s go to bed.” 

Peter hummed again, slowly placing his feet under him and standing. Although, he did not stand to his full height yet, as he wormed his arms under Stiles and picked him up bridle style. He used his foot to open the sliding door and take Stiles inside. 

“A fantastic suggestion, sweetheart,” Peter said and emphasised his love of Stiles suggestion with a chaste kiss. 

The half-filled mug forgotten on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that leave a kudos and a comment on your way out! 
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
